


Meanwhile

by vassalady



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's not up to much while Peggy's in LA, but she imagines that Peggy is living the high life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Angie was up to during those first two episodes.

Angie really liked living in Stark’s mansion. What she didn’t like was coming home every day and being the only one there.

“Peggy, come home,” she said to the empty foyer. Angie sighed and kicked off her shoes, letting them fall wherever. She knew Peggy had big world-saving things to do, but that didn’t mean Angie had to like it when it left her all alone.

Finding the house too quiet, Angie left soon after. Maybe a movie would distract her. There was that new Whitney Frost one she’d been meaning to see, after all.

Oh, wouldn’t that be wonderful? If Peggy met some famous stars while in LA. Angie was jealous, but maybe Peggy would become friends with them and then invite Angie to come visit, and then they would insist Angie costar with them in their next feature, and she’d get her big break.

Angie could see it now. Frost and Martinelli, maybe playing embittered sisters who were wronged by the same man! Or maybe they were international spies, and they had caught each other in their deadly crosshairs!

As Angie settled into her seat, she couldn’t help the sigh that escaped. Peggy was a spy, and she was going to meet all the famous stars, Angie was sure. She’d be rubbing elbows with Whitney Frost in no time.

Peggy had all the luck.


End file.
